Foxes Bees And Bugs
by SlytherNoir
Summary: Lila Rossi is the loneliest girl at school. Nobody even talks to her, and she's quickly going down. But Marinette has a plan to help the girl out, and Chloé the pest isn't liking it that much.
1. Chapter 1

**#Lila's POV#**

Liar.

That was the word everyone seems to call me. They're not wrong, I guess. But it still hurts.

I remember that day. Gosh, it was just TWO WEEKS ago, how could I NOT remember? It was just my first at a new school. Everyone already had their friends and I was afraid I wouldn't fit. I was just so lonely.

"You're a liar."

Ladybug. How dared she? Humiliate me in front of Adrien? I just wanted a bit of attention! Why couldn't she be nicer?

I get it, though. She doesn't stand someone lying about her, as much as I can't take someone correcting me like that. But it doesn't mean I don't hate her. And that's why I became…

"Volpina". Hawkmoth is pretty convincing. I could get my revenge and ALSO impress my new classmates. And Adrien, of course.

But Ladybug uncovered me. And now, I'm not only a 'liar', I'm also an 'akuma'. Geez.

And I'm alone again.

 **#Marinette POV#**

"Tikki, I'm feeling so bad about this!"

"Marinette, it's not your fault!"

"I know it isn't! She shouldn't have lied about me! IT WAS TOTALLY UNFAIR!!! But still…. She seemed so lonely… no one even LOOKED at her…"

Tikki started to look worried. I know I am over-exaggerating. Geez, a pleonasm. But I can't stop feeling bad for her.

"Marinette, it's not your fault." I know, Tikki, do you plan on repeat this the whole night? "Besides, I don't think there's anything we could do to help her out now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Ugh. I'm not even convincing myself over here. I guess if she had at least one friend, I wouldn't be so bad.

Of course I'm not guilty. She was wrong, and she needed to learn not to lie. And of course I was right to defend myself. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY lies about me. Not even Chloé lies about being my friend to everyone, or lies to belittle me, at least in particular, and Chloé is like, the worst, how could Lila do that?

I'm completely right. She shouldn't have lied from the beginning. But it's already been two weeks, and she talks to literally no one, and everyone talks about her behind her back…

I can't forget she hates me, but she doesn't know… me. She hates Ladybug. She doesn't know Marinette. I should talk to her. I'm Class President, after all, it's my duty to talk to my classmates and assure they're feeling good.

"But maybe you're wrong." Even if Tikki can't hear my whisper, I'm still saying this. 'Cause I know there's something I can do. And I will.

 **#No One's POV#**

The next day, everything started the same.

Lila arrived at school and heard her classmates whispering about her. Liar. Traitor. Selfish. She was fighting back her tears when she entered the classroom, and quietly walked to her place, without looking up to anyone.

She had already decided she should stay the further she could from everyone; that's why she picked the last row in the classroom, behind even Nathanäel, and sat there alone everyday.

She was the first to enter the class and the last one to leave. Nobody even talked to her, why should she bother walking around with them?

It was better off that way.

In the meantime, Marinette had just arrived at school and was chatting up with Alya.

"You're going to WHAT???" exclaimed Alya, disbelief crossing her face.

"Alya, it's not that big of a deal. EVERYONE in this whole school knows Lila's lonely and sad, and no one cares. I'm just going to talk her. She doesn't deserve to be a loner just because she made a mistake."

Alya looked at her, with a half smile and a worried frown.

"Girl, you're just too nice for your own sake." She shook her head and pulled Marinette with her left arm.

"Well, it's just my duty as Class President", she said beneath a smile, "I have to keep my classmates happy!"

They both started laughing and headed together to talk to Nino and Adrien, that were just now crossing the main entrance. In her head, Marinette knew it was going to be a looong day.

 **#Chloé's POV#**

"Ugh, Sabrina, walk faster!!!"

"I'm trying, Chloé!!!!"

Of course you are. MEH. She can't even carry our purse, my make-up bag and my shopping bag at once, why do I even talk to her?

Oh, of course, she's loyal. Good friends are hard to find nowadays.

"Chloé, can you hold the door for me please?"

"What?! Sabrina, I just got my nails done! Do you expect me to ruin then NOW??"

"No, Chloé, of course not! I can handle it, don't worry."

"That's better."

Why is this class sooo empty? I just see that Lila brat and the deviant tomato. Where's Adrikins?

Huh? Ah, great. The childish trio. Aaaand those two. Why are they always together? Maybe it's to contrast. Pink pink pink and emo emo black. Hehe. Those lovebirds, Rocky and Shorty. Heh.

That Mari-brat is not here either… Maybe she's trying to find something in her closet that doesn't look outta the trash. Ha, as if she could have clothes like mine! And she even calls herself a 'designer'. Oh gosh.

Ah, Adrikins is here! "Hi Adrien!!!" Eh. He is totally down for me. That friend of his… And them.

Ugh. Why does that 'Alya' thinks she knows sooo much more than everyone about Ladybug than anyone else? Specially me. Is obvious that I'm the number one fan of -wait, is she doing? She is going to… Tomato? Of course the two art disasters would… She passed THROUGH him? WHERE IS SHE GOING???? She's talking to… Lila?!?!?!

"Chloé? CHLOÉ!!!"

"WHAT, Sabrina?!"

"Chloé, you're breaking the desk!!! And why are you blushing so hard???"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** _1\. The OC akumatized villain Distressa was created by *Plot Twist* on the English Miraculous Amino. I have the permission to use this character in my history, and all rights/credits belong to *Plot Twist*._ _2\. The asterisk marked words/phrases are the ones that differ between the English and the French versions of the show. As I watch in French, I used the French versions._

 **Lila's POV**

"What?" Maybe I haven't heard right. But here she is, standing right in front of me, talking to me, saying we could be friends. And the only thing I can think of is… WHY THE HECK IS SHE BEING SO NICE ALL OF A SUDDEN?????

"I said, we can be friends if you want to." Geez. She doesn't seem to be lying. I could tell if she was. But she's just being so honest! I can't even come up with an answer right now! And that smile is pretty cute, though…

Hm… everyone is looking at us. No. Not at us. At HER. They're trying to figure out why she's talking to me. They can't believe she's doing something like this, because I'm the school's outcast.

I can't figure it out either… but with everyone looking at us this way, I can't even come up with an explanation.

And I'm taking too long to answer her, what must she be thinking? But I don't know what to say either!

What if she's just trying to play me! I can't let this happen! Wait, is her- is her smile fading? No, no, no, Lila, you stupid, SAY SOMETHING!

"I, I-" What? What is that? Did I forgot how to WORD????

"Oh. It's okay if you don't want to." Damn it. She is lowering her hand, why is she looking so sad? Disappointed? What even-??

"No, no, I mean, o-ofcoursewecanbefriends, I mean, of course we can be friends! It was, it was just a surprise to have you ask me this, and, uh, specially so politely." Oh gosh, what am I doing? Why the hell did I start stuttering??? And WHY THE HELL DID I LOWER MY EYES??? LILA, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY IT COOL!!!!! AND - is she giggling?

"It's ok." Oh. She's smiling again. Guess I wasn't such a disaster then. "Like I said before, my name's Marinette." Extended hand again… Guess she's just nice. Yeah… Know what? I'm befriending this girl.

"Thanks, Marinette."

"Mind if I sit with you today?"

Wow. She really knows how to catch me unprepared.

"O-of course. Oh, I've gotta move. Right. Sorry."

"No problem. So, what do you want to talk about?"

 **Chloé's POV**

"I can't believe Mari-brat is talking to that LILA. Ugh. I always knew she wasn't the brightest match in the pack, but at least I thought she wouldn't go down that much."

"Yeah, I totally know, Chloé!"

Just look at them! Chatting like they're friends for ages. She even left the Alya girl by herself today just to sit next to that LIAR. What even?

I mean, if she REALLY wanted to trash herself that much, she could be talking to that uh, Nathanäel, but NOOO! She went right to the Lying Bangface! What's up with that girl? Has she knocked her heard? Maybe she got some kind of madness in the last akuma attack… heh, that wouldn't be so boring like it sounded in my head… Yeah…

"Bonjour, class. Today we're talking about -- Ms. Bourgeois, could you please turn around and open your book?"

"Hmph."

 **[A while later...]**

They are still together. They passed the entire first, and second AND third classes together! WHY????

"Chloé, are you coming?"

"No, Sabrina, I decided to starve to death." Eyes widening. Ugh, doesn't she know what 'sarcasm' means? "Geez, I'm coming!"

Just let me take another look… They linked arms????? What???? They're smiling, and, and giggling, and talking, and… Why doesn't she talk to ME like that?

"Alya, wait for us!" Huh?

"Sure thing, girl!" SuRe ThINg G-UuRL - blergh!

"Hey, can we hang with you today?" Adrien, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

"O-of course! He he he" Ugh, she always has this smile when talking to him. Is almost disgusting. Cute too, but -hey, no! Cut it off, cut it off, I need to get away from here!!!

Why are you on the way? Get out of my way, you pricks! Really, Marinette, why are you blocking the door like this?? Oh no, I brushed in her!

"Hey!"

Out, out, out.

"What's her problem???" Ugh. As if Bang-face could say something about 'problems'. Tsc.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?!"

"Honestly, I don't know." Adrien… You don't even stand for me anymore… Why didn't I walked it faster?

I- I need to get out of here.

"Chloé, where are you?"

Sabrina… I have no time for this right now. I can't.

An empty room… Just me, myself and I… and my thoughts. I can't get rid of them, the more I run.

"Chloé?"

Tsc. She is right in front of the door.

"What's happening, Ms. Raincomprix?"

Sabrina, you better not rat me out. If I don't want to talk to you, it's because I don't want to talk to ANYONE.

"No-nothing, Mme. Bustier."

"Then go have your lunch."

"Yes Mme. Bustier."

Good. I just… I just need some alone time.

 **No One's POV**

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?" uttered Alya.

"Honestly, I don't know." Adrien mumbled, shrugging. Chloé could be his friend since they were toddlers, but he never quite understood why she was so mean to people. It was almost like she didn't knew how to be nice.

"It's, it's no matter!" said Marinette. "Really, I deal with it all the time!"

"Still not nice. Hmph." Lila was almost snorting, pouting in disgust. At any other moment, Adrien and Alya would have looked away from her, but she was clinging to Marinette's arm, so they just smiled and giggled.

"Huh…"

"Lila, huh? Name's Alya."

"Oh, yeah, I- I remember you, you, uh, interviewed… me… Uh… I- uh, likeyourhair!! I, I mean, I like your hair, nice to meet you! Ehe..."

"Oh gosh, Marinette, you finally did it! Found someone who can stutter more than you!"

"Alya!..."

Lila was just about to run again, embarassed. But when she heard Marinette laugh like that, she just started laughing too; Marinette was too contagious.

"Nice to see you again, Lila." said Adrien, kind of shyly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you! I'm Nino, by the way!"

"O-okay." Smiled the Italian.

"Yeah, let's go eat something!"

"Sure, Al!"

Lila was loving that day. Not only someone started talking to her but, for once, she also managed to sit with other people in the break. She was sitting right by Marinette's side, and was enjoying some of the macarons she had brought from home.

They were all observing the patio, when Alya shouted all of a sudden:

"Guys, it's having an Akuma attack downtown, like, RIGHT NOW. I've got to go. The Ladyblog needs me!"

"Akuma?" - inquired Adrien and Marinette but Alya was already leaving, cellphone in the hand and backpack in the shoulder.

Nino was ready to say something when he noticed that Adrien had already gone as well.

"The heck, man?"

And then Nino left too.

"I- I got to go!" jumped Marinette.

"Marinette, what? Where are you going?" said Lila, visibly upset.

"I, I just, I'm really scared of these things, and- and, I can't just stay here! What if it comes here???"

"Marinette, you'll be safe in here! Let's just go back into the classroom and wait there!!"

"I- I really can't, Lila, I'm, uh, panicking! I'll just go home, and then, uh, when Ladybug defeats the Akuma I'll be right back, ooook?"

"Uh…" her eyes squinted a little "Okay… I'll go back to classroom." said the girl, leaving and cussing Ladybug's name under her breath.

Marinette sighed, and ran out of the school. "Uff. This was close." She looked back one more time. " Just hope I haven't shooed her away with this. It would have been a total waste of time."

"Ready to go, Marinette?"

"As always! Tikki, TRANSFORME-MOI!!!*"

[A while later...]

Ladybug had just arrived at the street from where Alya was broadcasting, and landed smoothly on the ground. "These akumas… always attacking on the most inappropriate hours."

"M'Lady, just in time!" greeted Chat Noir, jumping to her side from a close street lamp.

"Bonjour, Chaton! Are you ready to kick some Akumas?"

"With you, M'Lady, I'm always ready."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his flirty attitude. But it was visible she had a large smile crossing her face.

"So, where is that nasty akuma we have to take down?", he smiled, playing with his baton.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the nearby street, accompanied by a huge cloud of smoke: a figure was coming really fast at them, using a pair if giant red boxing gloves to bounce through roofs and cars, breaking everything in the path.

"I think there's your answer, Chat!"

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! I'm Distressa, and I show YOU how to fight stress!", yelled the villain, pointing the left arm at them. Her hand was inside an oversized boxing glove, shaped like a stress ball, and was turning green at an alarming velocity.

Ladybug squinted her eyes and realized, almost too late, what was about to happen. "Chat, look out!"

They both jumped away, seconds before the villain jumped and her glowing fist hit the ground right where they were just standing.

Chat jumped back to the street lamp, trying to surround the green girl as she was still charging her next punch. He extended his baton to knock her out, but Distressa was faster; she aimed her right hand at him and knock him off before he could do anything.

As he was getting back up, Ladybug swung her yoyo and went up in the air, going to behind the Akuma and landing in her back.

"Chat, I could use some help now!" she called, while Distressa was trying to take her away, shaking and extending her hand.

"Meow-most there!" But Ladybug had already fallen off. He helped her get up while asking, "Did you find the Akuma?"

"I think so! It must be in one of her hands! The right one, see it? We just need to find a way to stop her!"

She was thinking quick, while they both avoided the villains hands and ran through the street.

"And you have a plan?"

"LUCKY CHARM!!!"

The glowing magic surrounded her, and when it was gone, she was holding a sack of instant cement.

"What am I am supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know, but you better think quick!!!"

She looked around, pensive, and the idea struck her. "Follow my lead!"

"Oui, Buginette*!"

[A while later...]

"Distressa! Why don't you cool a bit?" chanted Chat, running around her. "Hey, come and catch me!"

She let out a furious shout, and started following him towards the Pont Neuf.

"M'Lady, I hope you've got everything sorted out!" shouted Chat, looking behind him. She was definitely coming closer.

"Just do as planned!"

His face turned into a determined smile, and when the Akuma approached him, he used his baton to jump behind her and push her into the water. But it wasn't too effective - she was already swimming to the border.

"Now, Ladybug!"

She threw the cement in the water, and it was in a instant that Distressa was trapped, the Akuma still visible, and almost buried in the cement.

"Chat, we don't have much time!"

"CATACLYSM!!!"

In no time, the Akuma was flying away, and Chat rescued its poor victim.

"I'M FREEING YOU FROM EVIL!!!!*" exclaimed Ladybug. While all the damage was being cleaned, Ladybug helped Chat and the girl out of the water.

"Bien joué!*"

 **Lila's POV**

So disgusting.

Why did they have to put Alya's transmission in the class? It's totally unnecessary. Hope Marinette is okay. Hm, the door is opening...

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng! Care to explain where you have been?"

"Oh, sorry Mme. Bustier! It's just that these Akuma are soooo terrifying, I was panicking, and I-I-" Cute.

"Go to your seat. Oh, and it looks like Ms. Césaire and Mr. Agreste joined us too. Sit down, all of you! The class is starting!"

She is coming to sit with me again? This girl's too pure.

"Hey, sorry Lila, I'm really terrified of these Akuma attacks."

"There's no problem. Glad you're okay."

"Hehe!"

"Books on page 394!"

Calm down, woman. I'm turning.

On 19 September, the Prussian army arrived at Paris and… This is too boring! How come everyone is so concentrated! Even Mari… is this a sketchbook? Oh, she's not concentrated. Did she make those? Of course she made, it's her sketchbook. These are really nice...

"These designs are awesome."

"Huh?" Damn, I scared her. Abort, abort, abort… "Thanks! Want to see?"

"U-uh, of course!"

Wow, these are really great… And this one looks like… Ladybug?!

"Ms. Rossi, could you please pay attention?"

"A-ah…" Darn it.

BAM!*

The heck...?

"Lila Rossi! You are SO dead!"

Oh, she found out! Perfect. "Hehe"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloé's POV**

Why do I care so much? Mari-trash never liked me anyways, it's nothing new. But still, it kind of hurts. And to hear Adrien talking about me that way...

Sniff. Geez. I think I ruined my make-up. I can't go back to class right now… It would be definitely a disaster. Heh.

*Beep!* Uh? Notifications… The Ladyblog is on! Oh my gosh, this girl can't even hold a camera right! Ladybug… she's so awesome! I bet she would help me out if she knew what's going on. Yeah, she's perfect. Mari-brat should try to be more like her. Everyone should. Maybe even I.

Let me check this disaster… ugh. It's all messed up… I look like a clown!!! I better hurry up to fix it…

Looks like the hall is empty… Everybody must be on the classes, watching Ladybug on the projector. Better that way, 'cause definitely no one is allowed to see me like this.

Nobody in this corner too… Yeah, I'll make it… And… well done, Chloé! That's why you're the best. Heh. And…

FLUSH. Oh. No. Quick, quick, cover yourself! Ah...

"Chloé?"

Oh. Heck.

"Lila? Ah, a-oh, hey!"

"Hm… Why are you so nice? Something fell in your head? Or, perhaps, does it have something to do with the fact that you're hiding your face? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

OMG, I can FEEL her fake smile. Jealous wannabes will always have that venom spitting of their words, blergh.

"Wow, Lila, is that jealousy I'm hearing???"

"What?!" Got her. "Oh dear, why would I be jealous? And of you, above all! Darling…"

Grhhhr… This BRAT!!!

"Oh, of course. Just because you've made some 'friends' with Mari-trash, you think you're special! Poor thing…"

Oh, the satisfaction. Your hear me now?, Pest!

"A-AS IF YOU WERE TO SAY!!!" Nervous, hum? "I-I humph. I think you should look at yourself a little more, darling. I mean, only because you are the mayor's daughter, it doesn't mean you have friends. Oh, I stepped in your toes? How bad…"

"You little insignificant pest! You have absolutely NO SHAME."

"Should I? Because, here between us, it looks more like you is the one all messed up…" what??? She… she didn't see my face, did she…? "Oh, and Chloé," geez, she's closer, what the heck- "if you ever think of talking trash about Marinette again, you will REALLY regret that. Okay, hon?"

How dare she! She'll face me right now, oh she-

*Click!*

"You insolent!"

"Look at this! This is perfect! Oh. My. Gosh. Can't wait until everyone sees this!"

"GIVE ME THIS!!!"

"No way!!!"

I will take this phone. This photo won't go anywhere! Even if I have to break this thing in half!

"What you DOING?!?"

"Give. Me!"

*Crack!* Problem solved.

"My cellphone! What did you…! You… YOU BROKE MY CELLPHONE!!!! YOU BI--"

"What's going on here!?"

"Nothing, Mme. Bustier!" Just want to see this brat's face now!

"Ms. Rossi, what's happening?"

"She, she broke my cellphone!"

"I did not, Mme. Bustier! She wanted to show me a lovely picture she found, and I accidentally let her phone fall! I'm so sorry!"

"Hum." Oh, don't you believe me, professeur? I'm sure daddy will. "Ms. Rossi if you're done here, go back to class. I'm absolutely sure Ms. Bourgeois will pay for your phone's replacement, won't you?"

"Of course, Mme.!"

"What? That- THAT'S NO FAIR AT ALL!"

"Ms. Rossi! Now!"

So good to get what I want. Bye bye, loser! Now, I'll just retouch my make-up… Yeah, you're rocking, baby! And… a notification? In the class chat… Let's see…

That BRAT!!!!! SHE UPLOADED IT!!!!

"YOU BRAT!!!!!"

This won't happen. There's no way she will get herself out of this easily. No way. She's going to regret this, and she's going to regret it so hard, oh she will!!!!

*STOMP!"

"Lila Rossi, you are SO dead!"

"Ms. Bourgeois! To the principal's office, NOW!"

"What?! But I didn't-!"

"NOW! And wait for me there!"

That little brat. She is so dead. She will regret the day she messed up with Chloé Bourgeois, oh, she will.

 **Marinette's POV**

What the heck is going on?

"Lila?"

"Oui?"

"Do you have any idea why Chloé is so mad at you?"

"Oh, you haven't seen yet?"

"Seen what?"

"Quick, check the class chat before the teacher comes back."

Uh oh. This is not good. This is not good at all. 'Cry Baby' Why would Lila post this? I mean, of course Chloé is bad, but this- this is no funny at all!

"Lila, why'd you post that?!"

"Ah, come on, it's funny! Besides, she was being EXTRA mean to me, so I figured out I could get, uh.. a revenge, let's call it that way."

"Lila, I don't like Chloé, but even then, I don't think this is funny. Just because she's a huge bully, we shouldn't be mean to her too."

"But she was talking trash about YOU too! I couldn't let her get away unpunished!"

Is she making puppy eyes? Oh gosh, who does she think she fools? But- I can't be too harsh on her… She's still new, she's still new, remember, you're trying to help her, Marinette, you can't just blow up at her!

"Okay, I see it. But, I'm class president, so I simply can't let you do this. I'm not mad at you, but, it's my duty! Would you please take it down? Delete for everyone? Please?"

"Uh…" Have I convinced her? If she doesn't delete this before anyone else sees… Then I'll have to take her to Mr. Damoclès. "Okay. I'll take it down." Uff. That was close.

"OH. MY. GOSH. MARINETTE, GIRL, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS??!" Alya!!! Oh heck no.

"What is it?" "Huh?" "Are you seeing it too?" "Oh my gosh!" "Damn, Chloé! Hahaha!"

Oh no. EVERYONE saw it. Oh snap.

"Sorry, Marinette… I- I deleted it now, ok?"

"Too late…"

How? Alya, why didn't you keep quiet… I shouldn't have let this happen…

"M-Marinette? I-uh, are you- are you mad at me…?"

This is not going to work. She might even be a loner right now, but she's just as mean as Chloé. I WON'T be friends with someone like this. With someone who does this sort of thing. I refuse!

"Lila, what you did was specially mean. I don't like Chloé because SHE is the kind of girl who would do something exactly like this. So, how can I be your friend, if you're just as bad as Chloé?" I'm not too harsh. She needs to know what she did was wrong. I'm NOT being too harsh. "Now, I'm a little mad at you. Because it's my responsibility to DON'T let this happen, and also because this was REALLY mean. But, if you are really sorry about this, and promise me you won't do that again, even if Chloé is the meanest and most evil creature in the entire WORLD, I'll forget this, and I'll continue being your friend." This isn't going as good as planned. Not at all. " Ok?"

"I-I understand, Marinette. I swear I won't do this again."

"Thanks."

"Unless she insults you again. Then I can't promise I will control myself. He he."

What the heck I'm entering myself into???

"Okay."

"Yekk!!!" oh gosh, she's a tight hugger… I really hope this turns out good…

"Oh, and Lila, could you please help me tell the class NOT to mention this again? Specially with Chloé…"

"OK!"

 **Lila's POV**

I still think Chloé deserved it. She shouldn't have messed with me, and I surely wouldn't let her mess with Marinette. Even so… Mari wasn't exactly pleased as I thought she would be. Geez. But I promised I wouldn't do it again, so I won't. I can't betray her trust, or else I'm gonna be lonely again. Besides, she's too cute for me to give up on her.

"And that's why I- WE would like you to delete this photos, and forget you ever saw then. I know it's quite funny, and Chloé isn't the best apple in the tree, but, if we fall down to her level, we won't be better than her. Right, Lila?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm terribly sorry for this, and I, uh, know it's wrong, so…" she's buying it, thank God. "Yeah, let's just, forget it! Yeah!"

"How EXACTLY do you expect us to forget it?! You are really terrible! And you too, Marinette, because you're doing EXACTLY NOTHING TO RIGHT THIS OUT!!!" That girl… Sabrina, I think. She's always by Chloé's side. Doesn't surprise me she's mad.

"Sabrina. I know this won't erase anything, but at least we're trying. Lila's trying." Really, she's too nice! How even did Chloé decided to mess up with her? What a prick.

"Yeah, Sabrina, and what do you think will happen if Chloé find out everyone knows about this?" Alya. Voice of reason, my gosh. "I mean, if she thinks only she and Lila saw the photos, she'll remain petty, yeah. But, if she thinks EVERYONE saw her that way, she'll be REALLY petty, even with you."

"And this also makes her more probable to turn into an Akuma."

"Exactly! Thanks, Adrien."

"Y-Yeah, thanks A-Adrien, and uh, Alya! Yeah, thank you. But, really Sabrina, we're just thinking what's best for her."

"Yeah, Sabrina. We won't make fun of her, okay?" "Yeah, of course!" "Totally" "No way." "It would be just a terrible miscalculation to do so." Everyone is agreeing… I think this is going to be alright.

"Okay. But if anyone MENTIONS it, I'm going to personally tell Chloé what happened. And Mme. Bustier too."

"Fair enough. Come, Lila, let's take our seats, I think Mme. Bustier is going to come right away."

"Okay!"

Oh, the teacher is here… We sit just in time! And there's Chloé. You doing good, sweetie? Oh, dear. So angry! Now she'll think twice before messing with us again.

"Class, open your books."

 **[A while later...]**

Geez, this class is so boring!

"Hey, Mari, you wanna hang out today?"

"Of course!"

"Great! I called Alix, Mylène, Rose and Juleka too, that's fine?"

"Of course!"

Well, this is awkward. "U-uh, see you tomorrow, Marinette!"

"Oh, uh, ok, but, uh, don't you want to come with us?"

That's… that's even more awkward. "No, thanks! I- uh, have to, help my parents! Yeah, they're preparing a discourse, and I have to help them! Yeah, a discourse." I'm a disaster!

"Uh, okay. But if you wanna come to the bakery tomorrow, uh, it would be nice!"

"Uh, okay. See you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye…"

Yeah… this is quite unsettling. I don't know what I was expecting, though. I mean, she was trying to be nice, and maybe she even REALLY wants to be my friend, but… I'm still an outcast, and people… people are not willing to forget what I did just because I'm talking to one of them now. I- whatever. At least someone is talking to me now.

"Rossi." Really? Who does this girl think she is? I deleted your photos, you spoiled brat!

"That's me. What do you want?"

"I… I noticed you deleted the photos."

"Yes."

"Why?"

That's it. If she thinks I did this because of her, or because I'm afraid of her, no. No way. I did this because of Marinette, because she was the only one willing to talk to me, and because I won't lose the only friend I have. And this brat will know this.

"It has nothing to do with you, Chloé. I deleted the photos because Marinette didn't like it, and because she told me she wouldn't be my friend if I acted like you."

"Mari- nette…?"

"Yeah. Even though you were saying the most horrid things about her, she was kind enough to think what I did was wrong and unfair. And if she hadn't tell me to take those photos out, you better bet I would let them there. Anything else?"

"N-no."

"Then get out of my way."

So annoying! How can someone be this mean? She really thinks she rules everyone enough to scare me of getting my revenge? And this fake surprise! What else now? Pretending to be a good person for a week just so she can come back at full force later? Really, what the hell is wrong with this girl!!!

Control yourself, Lila. Just think about it: if Marinette finds out you're mistreating Chloé, even when she deserves it, she won't talk to you again. And you don't want that, do you?

Besides, tomorrow you're visiting her! She said she lives right next to the school, right? You'll have a nice weekend! Just… don't stress too much. You're going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinette's POV**

"Good job, Marinette!" Huh? "You've managed to befriend Lila AND stand up for her all in a single day! You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Tikki."

I don't agree very much on this. I haven't done anything special. Sure, it was kind of a big deal being the first person openly talking to Lila, at least in a friendly way, but… this was nothing more than my duty. Besides, she's still out of place. Just… just look at how uncomfortable she was when the girls called me to go! It was obvious she was feeling unwanted, and, she looked so sad… Luckily I've invited her to- oh. Oh no. I forgot to tell her where I live. How is she even supposed to come over tomorrow if she doesn't know where I live? Wait, how is SHE EVEN SUPPOSED TO COME?!!! I haven't said a word to Maman and Papa, and ahhhhhh!!!! What AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Marinette! What's happening!?"

"Tikki, I forgot to tell my parents I invited Lila over! AND I FORGOT TO TELL HER WHERE I LIVE!!!"

"What?"

"Marinette, is everything okay up there?" Maman. She's coming upstairs. What am I gonna do, what am I going to do aaaahhhhhhh! "Marinette? Is everything okay?"

"Ah yeah, yeah, sure! I was just- ah…"

"Talking to your Adrien poster again?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Uff. This one was close. But she's getting out- wait! "Maman?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if a, uh, friend of mine came over tomorrow? Like, to spend the day?"

"Darling, you know Alya doesn't need an invitation."

"Uh… I was not… quite talking… about Alya, uh… you see? Uh…"

"Oh. You invited Adrien over?"

"No, mom, no!" Why does she need to tease me this way! "It's… it's Lila, ok?"

"Lila? The one you said that was lying and everything?"

Darn it. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut that day?! "Yeah mom, that Lila." The inquisitive look. Damn, Mom, you said you'd never use that with me again! "It's just… she was so lonely! And, and I'm class president! I can't just let my classmates down! And… I actually feel bad for her, I mean, she has no friends, aand and everyone talks about her behind her back, and people can't quite seen to be nice, you know, and, and…"

"Marinette."

"Ah… oui?"

"It's okay. Any friend of yours is welcome in this house." Oh. Thanks, Maman. Good thing she always stands by my side… Now, I have to talk to Lila and…

"Oh, and Marinette?"

"Yeah?" Did she forgot something?

"I'm proud of you. Not everyone would do what you're doing." Oh… that's… that's reassuring. And… oh oui! Lila. How will I talk to her? What can I do, what can I do? What if… What if I text her! That's it! I'm texting her, and... uh… Do I have her number? Let me check…

M[Hey Lila]

A good start! Nice, and not really compromising.

L[Hi, Marinette! :)]

Yup. This is going well.

L[What's up?]

M[Just wanted to check out if you still coming tomorrow!]

Silence… maybe she's checking with her parents! Or maybe she's thinking this trough… Did I say something wrong…?

L[You still want me to?]

What…?

L[I mean, you've been nice, and stuff, but… if you don't want me to go, it's okay!]

L[Cause, you know, I'm not exactly Miss Popularity…]

L[Sorry if I'm not making sense…]

M[I still want you to come over]

M[I want to be your friend]

M[I… sorry if I didn't showed it up today with the girls, but…]

M[I want to talk with you]

M[And I definitely want you to come over tomorrow! :)]

L[Thanks, Marinette!]

L[I'm sure going, then! ;)]

M[Great!]

M[Wait, do you know where I live?]

L[You said the bakery next to school]

L[So I guess I know]

L[My daddy knows at least]

M[Okay then!]

M[See you tomorrow!]

L[See you! :)]

Better than expected! When did I tell her where I live…?

"Now everything's fine, right, Marinette?"

"Yeah, Tikki, all is well." Well, at least I hope it really goes well. "Let's call it a day."

"Good night, Marinette!"

"Good night, Tikki!"

 **Lila's POV**

"Dad? Can you take me to Marinette's house?"

"Who?"

"The one I said that befriended me." He still doesn't remember. I told him yesterday. "That invited me to her house?" Still nothing. Something more personal? "Geez dad, just take me to the bakery you said you saw near school!"

"Oh that! Sweetie, I'm kinda busy, why don't you go there by yourself?" He is not even looking up. Stupid work, stupid conferences, stupid parents.

"Okay, dad... See you at night then?" Why do I even do this to myself? High hopes lead to great falls, Lila, you know that. You're used to it.

"I think not, Lila…" Yeah, like always… "I have to go to Berlin today, we've got important negotiations. And your mother is busy at Rome with another conference. But you can handle being home alone for a few days, can't you?"

"What?! We just got here! This is not fair, you don't even have time for your daughter!"

"Sweetie…" That doesn't work with me. "Foxie…" Why do they have to do this?

"I… I don't understand! You never have time for me!"

"Lila, it's not that we don't love you. We do. But your mother and I… We have important businesses, and they take time. But it's all for you! You know this! Don't you like your stuff? Your room, your brand clothes… Your teddy bear collection?" Hey!

"Dad!"

"We just need to settle things up, okay? And then we can spend more time with you. Is that okay, my Volpina?"

"Yeah…" No… There's nothing okay. Not at all. But if I try to argue, it won't work. Besides, Marinette must be waiting for me already… And I already got my stuff on me.

"Good! Bye bye, darling! See you in a few weeks!" The last thing before I'm completely out of home…

"Bye…" And the door closes. I'm out. I should have known. They never have time for me. I'm just a problem for then, and nothing more. Not even a problem, to be honest. More like… An inconvenience. Yeah, that's the right word. An inconvenience.

The bus… So unfamiliar! At least in Rome we had a limo. Now I have to use the bus or the metro like some kind of… pleasant. The "folks", urg.

"Where does this bus go?"

"Collège Françoise-Dupont."

Heads up. Hope nobody sits by my side. Specially someone weird, oh my god. What did I do to deserve this?!

"Hey girl!" Eww, a freako. Talking to me. Disguting. Let's just ignore it. And hope he goes away. "Hmm… You seriously cute, you know that?" How insistent! "Why won't you talk to me? Too good to-"

"Hey guy, can't you see she's clearly not into you?" Huh? Wait, I know this guy from school… It's one of Marinette's friends, I guess… What's his name…?

"Why? Wanna have the hottie just for yourself, brat?"

"Man, you sure you wanna cause a scene here?"

"Whatever!"

He is sitting beside me?

"Hey there! Lila, isn't it?"

"Yeah… And you are, uh, Nino, right?"

"Yup, that's me!"

"Uh, thank you…"

"No problem. You're friend, right?" Friend? Uh, guess so… "So, where are you headed?"

"Marinette's…"

"Nice! The good old bakery! I'm going to see Alya. She's been owing me a date, y'know? The last one there was an Akuma attack and she went crazy to vlog it!"

"Oh, nice…"

Silence… Should I say something?

"You like music?"

"Actually- yes, yeah I do."

"DJ remixes?"

"Uh… guess it depends on the DJ…?"

"Listen this!" His headphones? Too loud!!!! Just a side is enough!!!!! "So?"

"Uh…"

"It's a new thing I'm working on! What do you think?"

"Uh, nice!" It's actually a good beat… He's good at this… I guess. Not my vibe actually.

"Great! Okay, you go now… Easy there, this things are expensive!" Interesting… He didn't even needed to be talking to me but… I guess it's because Marinette has been talking to me now…

"Oh, this is my stop! Bye Lila!"

"Bye…"

Hum. Weird. But… nice. Next stop… Marinette's. Well, kinda.

I guess this is the bakery? I mean, it's the only bakery in the quarter, so…

"Hey there, bienvenue! How can you help you today?" This must be her father, I guess.

"Uh, I'm… Lila Rossi, I study with your daughter, Marinette…"

"Oh, she's been waiting for you! I'll call her!"

"Oh, she's here already?" And this must be her mother. "Hey there! I'm Sabine!"

"And I'm Tom!"

"Marinette is upstairs, darling! She's working on a dress right now, but I guess you can just go!"

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"Sabine."

"Sabine. Okay. I, uh, I'm going."

"Be welcome!"

They're nice. And cool. I guess they're good parents… I guess they spend lots of time with her.

"Marinette?" Wow. This room. It's amazing! And, so many dresses…

"Oh, Lila!" Such a pretty smile! I can't help but smile too. "Sorry, I was doing this dress, and totally forgot to go welcome you! What a disaster!"

"There's no problem!"

Another smile.

"Oh, you brought your bag?"

"Yeah… Just some movies I like, and stuff… But, uh, what did yoh plan on doing? I mean, you were doing your dress and, uh, I don't mean to interrupt you, or, uh…"

"Hihi. You're funny. Hmm… Do you wanna see what I'm working on?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Nice! And maybe we can work on something for you too!"

"I would love to!" Is that what friendship tastes like?

 **Chloé's POV**

"Jean-Pierre?"

"Oui, Ms. Bourgeois...?"

"Prepare my limo. Right now."

"Oui, Ms. Bourgeois. And may I ask where are you headed?"

"The Dupain-Cheng's Bakery."

"The- the Dupain-Cheng's…?"

"Yeah, you heard me, Jean-François! Quick!"

"Oui, Ms. Bourgeois."

The butler these days. Sooo unnatentive.

Urgh. I can't even believe myself. What the heck am I going to do at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery!!! But… Lila has left me unsettled. What she said. Why did Mari-trash asked her to delete that photo? I'm her enemy. A much gorgeous one, but still, her enemy. Why would she? I have to know.

"Your car is ready, Ms. Bourgeois."

"I'm going, Jean-Marcel."

I have to know.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Wow, Marinette, this is so beautiful!"

Marinette giggled seeing Lila's amusement. They had spent hours together, talking about mode and dresses, and Marinette had just finished a couple dresses: one for her, and one for her new friend. And Lila just couldn't take hers off, struck by the finery of the piece.

"It's so beautiful!" Said her again, in a whisper, as she span across the room. She had her doubts at first when Marinette took her drawing pad and sketched what Lila said she liked, but seeing it finished, wearing it… All her doubts went away. Marinette was truly gifted.

"It's nothing!" Said the bluenette, with a smile. And it had actually been nothing for her. She did something like that even faster daily, but seeing something appreciate her work so much was oddly satisfying.

Lila spinned again, admiring it. It was rather simple: a white heart-line corset and an orange high-waisted satin skirt, with multiple layers to make it cuter. A little fox embroidery in the skirt was the only detail that took longer, but it wasn't that great of a deal for Marinette.

"It's really lovely."

Marinette smiled again, checking her phone for new messages. She wasn't expecting any, though - Alya was on a date with Nino, Alix was helping her brother Jalil at the museum and the other girls were hanging out at the Couffaine's. Band practice. Actually she wanted to go, but she had invited Lila over, and she couldn't let her down. Sorry, Luka.

At the same time, Chloé had just arrived at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, and was deciding whether she should enter or not. She didn't know what to say. It was something entirely new for her, to talk to Marinette. Well, at least in a civilized away. And at least in the last years.

"Ms. Bourgeois? Is everything okay?" Asked Jean, worried. He was dumbfounded when he heard her orders - what did she want to do at that place? But he wouldn't question her. When she had something in mind, anyone could convince her otherwise. Still, it was unsettling to be just waiting for her decision.

"Give me a moment, Jean-Claude!"

She could see her options floating around her head. She could get inside and… Talk to Marinette? How long was it that they both talked together friendly? Or at least peacefully? Marinette'd probably just send her straight out of the house. Even if she didn't, what would happen then? They would be… friends? Unlikely. Or… Chloé could just leave forget it. No. It would haunt her forever. She felt it in her guts. It'd be just another thing to torment her before she went to sleep. And that couldn't be.

Back in Marinette's room, Lila had just stopped spinning around and was quietly sitting at the bed, watching the other girl finish up a little detail on her dress. It was light pink with black details, over the knee, and had a black stripe to adjust the waist, just like a belt. Right now, the designer was just finishing a little apple blossom embroidery, to kind of match Lila's dress.

"What do you think?"

"It's lovely. You're very talented."

"Merci!" She said, evaluating her work. Finally satisfied, she gave a smile and turned to Lila: "Let's take some photos! This will be perfect in my page!"

"Sweet!" Said the Italian, getting up in a jump. Marinette dressed herself up and took her cellphone, while Lila got hers too. After a whole lot of selfies, they were both laying in the ground, laughing at the photos they just took. It was fun to have good company.

"Oh my gosh, look at this one! My face looks like a car accident!"

"Come on, Mari, of course it doesn't!"

They both smiled. But Lila got up, worried. She had just realized it was more than 6 p.m., and she was really far from home.

"Tsc. Sorry, Marinette, I've got to go now… It's late… I'll take the dress off."

"Why?" Asked the artist, getting up too. "It's yours!"

"Really?" Lila couldn't believe it. Was her new friend really giving her that dress?

"Of course! I made it for you!"

"Thanks, Marinette!" Said the Italian, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck. She just smiled, surprised by the hug, but returned it.

Realizing what she was doing, Lila let go of the girl. "Uh, I'm going now."

"Bye, Lila!"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She said as the brunette left. She waited until her door was entirely closed and said, "She's gone, Tikki!"

"Okay! Do you have any cookies?"

At the bakery, however, Chloé was still unsure of what to do. She had entered the place, yes, but… Could she really go and talk to Marinette? After all those years? While deciding, she had ordered a croissant. A single croissant. She couldn't really eat those stuff. She was waiting by the balcon when she heard Lila's voice.

"Already leaving?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng- I mean, Sabine! I still have to take the bus!"

"Okay then! Take care!"

"I will!"

Chloé was shocked. What was that brat doing there!?

"Here it is, your croissant! Is there anything else?"

"No thanks!" She said, as she picked it up and covered her face. She didn't want Lila to find out she was there. But it was useless - was it because of the hair, or the voice, or even her clothing, Chloé was immediately recognized by the Italian.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Buying a croissant, can't you see!" Exclaimed Chloé, hurrying herself up to the front door. She left immediately, and told her butler to go home without a stop, the faster they could. It was the last thing she wanted to think about now.


End file.
